Let's Just Finish the Dance/Transcript
Previously on Legacies : HOPE: He's been wondering about his mother his whole life. : SEYLAH: You're my son, all right. : HOPE: He finally meets her and then she dies? : ALARIC: Literal pit of doom. That consumes creatures and wipes their existence from the collective conscience. : LANDON: What do you think she's like? : ALARIC: Are you sure you want to keep all this from Landon? : HOPE: If I can keep him from knowing what that feels like, then it's my secret to keep. : LIZZIE: What did I ever do to make you hate me so much? : PENELOPE: It's about how you treat Josie. She spends all of her energy taking care of you. But she won't ever burn your world down. So I will do it for her. : KALEB: MG! MG. Just tell me what happened. : MG: He didn't want me anymore. : MG: I'm a vampire. : TERRANCE: You're a demon. : MG: He was right to be afraid of me. Not after what I did. : MG: Uh you got to see this. : ALARIC: We have our answer. You ever heard of the legend of the Phoenix? Triad Industries : CLARKE: So we're clear, then. You'll bring me what I want by any means necessary. I need some indication that you agree. Or else I withdraw my very generous offer and I toss you in right now. Will you do it? I need an unmarked vehicle with an armed plainclothes driver to transport an asset. It's high priority. : MAN: radio Copy that, Agent Clarke. Destination? : CLARKE: Mystic Falls, Virginia. The Salvatore School. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS Salvatore School (Hope's Dorm) : LANDON: Hope, wake up. Hope, wake up. : HOPE: Oh, my God. Landon, are you okay? : LANDON: Well, I was recently dead, so I think I'll mend. : HOPE: What happened? : LANDON: ou were having a nightmare. And then you screamed and some magical wave thing hit me, and now I have art supplies where no man should. Salvatore School (Administrative Office) : LANDON: Hey, Dr. Saltzman, uh, can we talk? : ALARIC: Yeah, of course. I was just doing some Phoenix research. Please sit down. : LANDON: Um, yeah, well, I mean, obviously I'm dying to know m-more, uh, pard-pardon the pun. Uh, but actually, I wanted to talk to you about MG? Is he still acting weird? : ALARIC: Look, once Emma's done with her therapy intensive with Raf, she'll work with MG And she'll work with you, too, if you want to deal with the fallout of him, you know killing you. : LANDON: Dr. Saltzman, I'm honestly just glad to know what I am. And that I belong at the school. : ALARIC: Good. You, uh got a little... : LANDON: Yeah, that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about. : ALARIC: Paint? : LANDON: Hope. Salvatore Boarding School : ALARIC: So, what's wrong with you? : HOPE: Nothing, I'm fine. : ALARIC: Landon told me about your little incident. : HOPE: Isn't boyfriend confidentiality a thing? : ALARIC: It should be. He's just worried about you, that's all. : HOPE: He doesn't need to be. : ALARIC: Are you sure? It seems like you're manifesting a little stress and anxiety. My guess is, you're still dealing with the trauma of seeing Landon dead. : HOPE: I've been through worse. : ALARIC: I mean, with your family history, I just want - to make sure... : HOPE: I said I'm fine! : ALARIC: Okay. : HOPE: -I could stand to blow off some steam. I'm gonna go check the woods to see if I can wolf out. : LIZZIE: Daddy, I need you. They won't unload the trucks without your signature. : ALARIC: What? Tables, chairs, flowers, and a helium tank? Who ordered all this? : LIZZIE: You did. A few months ago. : ALARIC: Why? Salvatore Boarding School (Assembly Hall) : ALARIC: I have some news. Many of you, like me, have forgotten that we are hosting this year's Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. muttering, groaning : ALARIC: Trust me, I know. But the rotation is set in stone. So, let's take the opportunity to maintain our image as a normal school for the rich and awful. As usual, anything remotely magical, enchanted, vampire, wolf or witch-related must be kept tucked away, hidden, and under lock and key. Now with your chore assignments. Okay, so we'll split into teams. Salvatore School (Classroom) : LANDON: Hey, Hope. You have any idea where these guys go? : HOPE: Yeah, anywhere but with the birds. The ravens and the finches are fine, but the rats drive the owls crazy. : LANDON: So I've been thinking about why you've been acting so weird. : HOPE: Suddenly everyone's got a psychology degree around here. : LANDON: No, I just, I just think you have cold feet. : HOPE: About what? : LANDON: Us. You know, we're good. We're finally in a solid relationship based on honesty and openness and I'm indestructible. You're relatively indestructible. We finally have a long, clear road ahead of us, you know, with no obstacles. Landon is still talking, a tall male figure is standing in the doorway as Hope looks at him, he waves. : LANDON: Who is that? : HOPE: Um That is Roman. My ex-boyfriend. : LANDON: Oh. Mystic Falls : ALARIC: All right, thank you. Veronica. I didn't expect to see you again so soon. : VERONICA: Well, I'm here to discuss my son. : ALARIC: Oh, great. Uh, well, uh, as I told you when I called, we have a good handle on MG's therapy. We have an excellent counselor. : VERONICA: He killed a fellow classmate. Who, thankfully, resurrected and harbors no ill will. When you recruited Milton, you didn't mention anything about monsters, much less him having a Phoenix as a classmate. : ALARIC: It's, uh, a recent development. But I assure you, we remain committed to MG's care. He's such a good kid with a big heart. : VERONICA: I know this. I raised him. But when he left my home, he was not a murderer. Salvatore School (Classroom) : ROMAN: Dr. Saltzman's been a little overwhelmed, so, uh, I've been doing a little recruiting recon for him lately. But he asked me to come in today and lend a hand. : HOPE: Oh, uh, this is Landon. : LANDON: Her boyfriend. And a Phoenix. By the way, which is so cool. : ROMAN: I better go find Dr. Saltzman. : HOPE: That was a little alpha male of you. : LANDON: I mean, is that the 90-year-old vampire ex you may have mentioned murdered your mom? It is. : HOPE: Though I don't hold him responsible for what happened anymore. I'm gonna go hide more rats. Salvatore Boarding School : PENELOPE: Hey. How about we blow this popsicle stand and go to my room for a little binge-watch and chill? : JOSIE: You and I only make out when magical slugs invade our brains. : PENELOPE: I actually want to talk to you about the letter I wrote. Which I'm guessing you haven't read yet. : JOSIE: Been dealing with the pageant, Penelope. : PENELOPE: Yeah, I can see that. See, this is me offering you a viable option out. This pageant is misogynistic and archaic. Stop enabling it. : JOSIE: I can't. I'm a contestant. : PENELOPE: You know, I wish I was drinking something right now so I could do a spit take. : JOSIE: You know my mom was Miss Mystic Falls? Lizzie's been dreaming of this day since she was little. Things have been rocky between us recently, so if me throwing a few events helps her win the title, I'm all for it. : PENELOPE: You agreed to help Lizzie win? : JOSIE: I'm supporting my sister. It's her crown and I'm fine with that. See also Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Legacies Category:TV Series